Lazos de Muerte
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: [Oneshot] Crees encontrar un apoyo en tu dolor, ¿es real? ¿Te provoca más dolor? ¿O quizá es la causa de tu llanto? Es el momento de romper los lazos. [Reviews Onegai!]


.. **Título: **Lazos de Muerte..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Categoría: **Angst/Horror ..  
.. **Notas de Autora (leer, por favor):** Fans de Winry... Yo les diría que no leyesen, puede **herir la sensibilidad** de algunos. Pero lo que hagan no es cosa mía. Es un poco **sangriento** y muy muy angst. Muchas lágrimas, mucha rabia y mucha sangre. **Leer por cuenta propia y sin flames.** **Reviews** plz!

* * *

La habitación estaba oscura, iluminada por tenues rayos de luna que se filtraban a través del cristal. La luz que penetraba se reflejaba en los dorados cabellos, desparramados sobre la almohada, de la joven que dormía en aquel cuarto. Aunque sabía que su sueño era pesado, se había infiltrado en la habitación procurando no hacer ruido alguno y se dirigía a su lado. Sus pasos resonaban levemente sobre la madera del suelo, que crujía bajo sus pies debido a su antigüedad. La observó fijamente durante unos minutos. 

- **Jamás hubiese imaginado que este día realmente llegaría.**- murmuró la sombra, escasamente iluminada por la luna- **Lo imaginé cientos de veces pero nunca creí que _sería capaz_ de hacerlo. **

Ella se movió en sueños y se giró hasta quedar de cara a donde estaba él, ronroneando algo incomprensible. Él sonrió con sorna.

- **Me imaginaba a mí mismo apretando con rabia tu delicado cuello hasta que tu rostro tomase tonalidades violáceas.**- continuó en susurros mientras deslizaba el dedo índice por la garganta de ella- **Imaginaba tu mirada horrorizada clavarse en la mía, lanzando una súplica nunca escuchada de que te soltase. O quizá era más emocionante ver cómo el filo del cuchillo se perdía en tu vientre muy lentamente,**- pasó el dedo a través de su pecho hasta la zona del estómago- **y luego lo giraba, impidiendo toda posibilidad de cicatrización, dejándote morir desangrada. Ejercer movimientos lentos, disfrutar de la única vez que podría hacerlo. Así es mi macabra imaginación, que construía fantasías sangrientas.**

Retiró su mano y ella movió la cabeza, acomodándose una vez más en la almohada, buscando a la vez caricias que había provocado aquel dedo sobre su camisón. La sonrisa burlesca de él se borró de su rostro y se puso serio. Sus ojos mostraron dolor y rabia. Ni un ápice de compasión, de arrepentimiento.

- **¿Por qué? Me preguntarías, pero es demasiado obvio. Son tantas cosas... Me sentí traicionado a la vez que traidor, privado de libre expresión, enfermo de angustia. Porque realmente sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, **.**¿cierto? Casi desde que nací sabía que estabas destinada a pertenecer a uno de los dos. ¿Qué fue lo que me dolió tanto? Que me lo robaras. Era mío. Él y mi libertad, mi vida, mis sueños, mis ganas de seguir viviendo. No tenías ni tienes derecho a hacer lo que hiciste ni lo que haces siempre. Nunca más.**

El joven ladeó su cabeza y observó con detenimiento la mesilla de noche que había junto a la cama sobre la que descansaba, entre otras cosas, un pequeño portarretratos con una foto de los dos. Él sintió más dolor, más odio bullir en su interior, y gruñó sonoramente.

- **Estoy harto, no puedo ni quiero seguir así. Debiste cerrar tu bocaza y dejarme en paz, _dejarnos_ en paz. De haber sido así, nada de esto hubiese sucedido jamás. Viviríamos felices...**

Se sentó al borde de la cama, apoyando los brazos distraídamente sobre sus muslos, agachando la cabeza con amargura. En sus ojos se acumularon lágrimas de dolor que no tardaron en deslizarse por sus mejillas.

- **Todo por tu culpa. ¡Tuya y sólo tuya! Hubiésemos sido felices de no haber existido tú. ¡Pero Winry Rockbell _tenía_ que nacer y hundir nuestras vidas!**- gritó, sollozando entre más murmullos de cólera- **_Mi_ vida...**

Se secó las lágrimas bruscamente con la manga del abrigo rojo y se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a continuar. Sacó del bolsillo un objeto afilado y puntiagudo, cuya hoja relucía y reflejaba los rayos de la luna. Lo acercó a su propio rostro mirándolo con entusiasmo. Luego miró más allá, encontrándose a la rubia incorporada de rodillas sobre la cama, despierta, mirándolo con horror.

- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**- preguntó temerosa. Él esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

- **Pasaba por aquí...**

Los ojos azules de Winry se clavaron en la hoja del cuchillo que él sostenía y que observaba con diversión.

- **¿Por qué llevas eso?**

- **Por nada en especial.**- respondió con falsa naturalidad.

- **Suelta el cuchillo...**

- **¿Por qué habría que hacerlo? **.**¿Por qué tengo que obedecerte siempre? **.**¿Por qué no me dejas decidir por mí mismo alguna vez?**

Hubo un cruce de miradas intenso, la una anonadada y la otra furiosa.

- **Estás enfadado por lo de la boda, **.**¿verdad?**- pronunció por fin.

- **En parte. La cuestión principal es tu deseo continuo de amargar mi existencia. No quiero que sigas haciéndolo nunca más...**- gimió lastimeramente.

- **No tienes que casarte conmigo si no quieres...**

- **¡Eso debiste decirlo antes de anunciarlo públicamente! **.**¿O es que acaso no importa que yo sea una de las partes implicadas, Winry? Te recuerdo que en todo caso también me casaría _yo_. ¡Y no quiero dar ese paso tan importante sabiendo que somos reemplazos el uno del otro! **.**¡Y todo por tu culpa!**

Los ojos de ella se impregnaron de lágrimas, tratando de no derramar ninguna, con los labios entreabiertos y sin poder pronunciar palabra.

- **No es culpa de nadie que él muriese...**

- **Claro que sí, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. ¡Culpa tuya, tuya y sólo tuya!**- repetía con frenesí. Ella se dio cuenta de que toda la fuerza de la que había podido presumir siempre había alcanzado grados de locura. Y muy elevados- **Tú y tus caprichos, siempre tú, tú y tú.**

- **N-no... No fue...**

- **¡Sí! **.**¡Sí lo fue! **.**¿O es que la memoria te falla? Tú _"arreglaste"_ aquel coche. Tú le _ordenaste_ que lo probase. Tú lo _mataste..._**

**- No... No fue así...**- pero en su voz ya se percibía la culpabilidad.

- **Me mataste con él, **.**¿lo sabes? **.**¡No soy nada desde aquel día! Pero creí que podría superarlo con la ayuda de mi _amiga._**- continuó él, regocijándose en el miedo que mostraba ella-** Pero no, tú tenías que sobrepasar los límites de la confianza. Me engañaste, dijiste que permaneciendo unidos superaríamos mejor su pérdida... **.**¡Y de pronto me encuentro con que estás haciendo planes de boda a mis espaldas, informando a todo el mundo menos a mí! **.**¡Y para colmo el novio soy _yo_! **.**¿Cuándo, cuándo te dije que me gustabas o que estaba enamorado de ti? Mostrarte mi aprecio fue mi único error, igual que el suyo, porque de haberte ignorado como te merecías estaríamos vivos.**

- **Pero tú sigues vivo... Y debes continuar tu vida... ¡No puedes refugiarte en el pasado!**

**- ¡Y tú no puedes manipular mi vida a tu antojo! **.**¡Acabaste con la de mi hermano y pretendes acabar con la mía pero no te lo voy a permitir!**

**- ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! Él fue a probar el coche que acababa de arreglar, le fallaron los frenos y tuvo un accidente... ¡Nadie tiene la culpa de eso!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que sí! **.**¡Se supone que ese coche debería estar en perfectas condiciones y le fallaron los frenos! **.**¡Tú te pasaste toda la tarde amenazándolo con tu estúpida llave inglesa para que fuese a probarlo! **.**¡Él lo hizo por complacerte! **.**¿No te parece que gran parte de la culpa es tuya?**- los ojos de los dos se inundaban de lágrimas con su recuerdo- **Tú no lo viste, Winry. Tú no fuiste a buscarlo como yo, en la oscuridad de la noche. Tú no pudiste contemplar su hermoso rostro tan manchado de sangre, ni cómo sus ojos perdían poco a poco su brillo, ni su expresión de dolor que casi le deformaba la cara... Lo encontré con un resquicio de vida, **.**¿sabes? Murió entre estos brazos... Mirándome, sonriéndome...**

Ella apretó los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos con las manos, negándose a escuchar de nuevo aquello que la desgarraba tanto. Él, por su parte, hablaba con tranquilidad sumido en su propio trance, mientras recreaba en su mente aquellos momentos eternos, pasándose la palma de su mano por el brazo contrario, donde yació su cabeza por última vez.

- **Dijo que tenía miedo.**- prosiguió mientras dos lágrimas iniciaban un recorrido desde sus párpados hasta su mentón- **Y frío. Traté de abrazarlo, cubrirlo con el abrigo... Pero no funcionaba. Él sabía que iba a morir, me lo dijo y me pidió perdón. ¿No es irónico? Él disculpándose sin ser el responsable de nada. Tenía el volante aplastándole el pecho y en la cabeza tenía muchas heridas por los cristales y por el golpe en sí. Respiraba muy mal... Y cuando tosió manchó mi camisa de sangre...**

-** Basta...**- rogó ella, llorando. Al escucharlo, supo que la muerte de su hermano lo había enfermado mentalmente, lo había vuelto literalmente loco. Y no le extrañó.

- **Se enfriaba pero seguía vivo.**- la ignoró- **La vida es una maldita burla tras otra, **.**¿no te parece? Pasamos tanto tiempo viajando, tantos esfuerzos, tantos años jugándonosla... Y cuando todo está bien, la que se supone que es nuestra mejor amiga lo estropea todo para siempre, nos priva de la vida de golpe. Eres la culpable de todo...**

- **No... ¡No lo repitas más!**- en un intento desesperado por calmarlo, por devolverle la cordura, se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza- **Basta, basta por favor... Nosotros seguimos vivos... Debemos seguir adelante...**

- **No te preocupes...**- susurró él mientras acariciaba el cabello con una mano- **No llores...**

De repente, la sujetó con firmeza de la nuca y la estrechó más contra su pecho. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sobre su hombro, ahogando en el abrigo una exclamación. Él no hizo ningún gesto, se mantuvo indiferente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mirando las estrellas. Se separó de ella unos centímetros, dejando a la vista el cuchillo enterrado en el vientre de Winry. Alrededor de éste, en el camisón blanco se había dibujado un círculo rojo que crecía por segundos, a medida que la vida de ella se iba agotando. Él no sólo no soltó el mango, sino que al mirarla a los ojos y encontrar la súplica desesperada de perdón y ayuda, lo profundizó aún más con saña en su interior, escuchando el chasquido de las gotas de sangre cayendo al suelo. Ella intentaba gritar, pero de su garganta no salían más que gemidos rotos. Él, con un movimiento rápido y preciso, giró la hoja aún incrustada en la carne, y luego dejó de sujetarla a ella y al cuchillo. Su cuerpo golpearse contra la madera produjo un sonido seco, y con sus últimas fuerzas lo llamó en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos del agotamiento que le causaba seguir luchando por vivir en vano, derramando lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia.

**- Ed...**

**- No llores, Winry. Dile a Alphonse que enseguida me reuniré con él.

* * *

**


End file.
